


Mikey's plot

by babe1984



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babe1984/pseuds/babe1984
Summary: 这文写了8个月，我真佩服自己用了这么长时间才憋出来这么多字，而且中间断续时间太长导致前后文风相差太远，总体来说就是个略搞笑的没主题玩意。特别说明下关系，注意避雷：4个人互相有箭头，所以最后大家都会滚到一个被单里，然而目前正处于#LR##紫橙# 捉对的第二阶段。





	Mikey's plot

**Author's Note:**

> #AU，基于12形象的03性格嫁接和自我理解延伸。
> 
> #正在向OT4关系迈进的隐DL，RM
> 
> #LR，DM捉对进行时，
> 
> #紫橙肉渣有，DL，RM，LR均有暗示无具体描写。

  


为什么

纽约的冬天，

会有，

这么热？

米开朗基罗哀嚎着放弃思考这个问题了，他盯着头顶盘虬交错的黑色巨大水管，轻缓地深呼吸，

紧贴在巢穴拱顶上的那根暖气管就像一只安静休憩的巨型蜘蛛，黑色的长腿紧贴在穹顶下，不知道延伸到何处的尽头，这个蜘蛛年纪不小了，锈迹斑斑的关节处偶尔还渗出蒸腾的热气，把整个巢穴的大厅都蒸得像古罗马的桑拿室。

于是橙带小乌龟只能摊着四肢挂在沙发靠背上，半死不活地哼唱着印第安的老斑鸠，期待偶尔经过的地铁凉风吹吹他的屁股。

他通常不会在晚饭后的休憩时间给自己找麻烦，毕竟大家都在吃饱了困，而招惹吃饱了揍人更有劲儿的拉菲来说无疑是找死； 至于Leo，Leo通常会在这个时间冥想，米开朗基罗只有在必须练习潜行偷袭的时候才会在这个时间潜入Leo的“领地”——

那个除了那个让人毫无探索欲望的日式寝台之外，没有一处不是被蜡烛覆盖的房间，米开朗基罗曾无数次设想Leo会不会因为太过于专注冥想而不小心被烤成一只干瘪的乌龟，其实唯一一次导致Leo的房间失火，却是因为他自己搞偷袭踩到了蜡烛烧到了床单……

厨房里碗碟洗涮碰撞和水流单调的声音让米开朗基罗一阵眼睛发直，他尽量不去看坐在自己手边儿的Raph，他最暴躁的兄弟正心无旁骛地翻着《神奇食侠》。可他实在是忍不住了，生无可恋地扔掉了游戏手柄，从开始玩忍着大乱斗到通关的时间绝对不超过4杯双人份爆米花，简直对不起他得到这款初版游戏中间曲折离奇折腾那么久的时间。

没有什么比才玩了几十分钟的游戏就通关更无聊，也没有什么比陷入无聊更危险了。 新一季的机器人战队至少要20分钟以后才会开始，在此之前他的哥哥们都会来陪他，可眼下他感觉自己必须立即，马上，立刻找点事做，否则陷入深度无聊症晚期， 今晚 上变种松鼠铁定要从床底下钻出来咬他的尾巴。

为什么没有人注意到 全世界最可爱的小乌龟马上就要因为无聊而死了！

他只能勉为其难挑一只小哥哥陪他玩游戏，到底是哪一位兄弟这么幸运呢，好吧决定就是你了。

“嘿，Raph，要不要玩颜射轮盘赌？”

“What？”

对于幼弟的无病呻吟向来不会给予一个铜板同情的拉斐尔，此时的本能回应完全是出于对某个诡异的超纲词的疑惑，他从《神奇食侠》里抬起头，自家名为米开朗基罗的拉斐尔专用沙包正哼着“只有他自己知道是什么”的小曲儿瘫在沙发靠背上，只有壳子下摆动的尾巴尖证明他尚且离完全瘫痪还有一丝距离。

李奥纳多一度怀疑是不是垃圾食品戕害了自己最小的弟弟，而这想法竟然没有在第一时间被家里最风流倜傥英俊潇洒帅气无敌独一无二的乌龟当面以庐山升龙霸直接K.O，毕竟拉斐尔在那个档口也突然怀疑垃圾食品是否真的有毒，否则李奥纳多怎么会问出这种傻逼问题。

大家都是生在垃圾堆长在下水道，吃垃圾食品长大的，到底差异在哪了？

多纳泰罗选择在这个问题上卖关子，眼神在他的兄弟们的每一寸雀斑和腹甲上兜兜转转，直到拉斐尔瞪着那对像是燃烧军团翻版的绿眼儿，打算跳起来亲自表演手气大盘龟， 餮足地饱食了自家兄弟的情绪放在掌心里搓圆揉扁的多纳泰罗这才缓缓开口，

“雌性海龟能贮存来自不同雄性的精液，就算我们是一窝生的，大家有也有可能是同母异父的兄弟。

Leo当场无语半晌，要知道他们的领袖素有泰山崩于前都面不改色的坚毅，即使被吃了几头大蒜的米开朗基罗搂着索吻都能双目含泪也不为所动，此时受到巨大的精神冲击，也只能黑着脸 接受Brotherhood is magic的设定。

“well，这至少解释了，我们中为什么有个天生豁牙。”红头带的不以为然，挑起嘴角看向家里唯一一只豁牙乌龟，

“Raph，相奸何太急？”多纳泰罗教授似笑非笑，看着自家三弟的神态像是在观察杏仁核内灰物质过少导致情绪控制障碍型的智障儿童，而 迅速Get到G点的橙带小乌龟立刻向最聪明的那只举手提问，

“什么是精液？”

这句提问像是在三个哥哥之间扔了一发温压弹，紧接着萦绕在几个兄弟眼神交流之间的那种心照不宣的排挤简直要呼之欲出了，而 米开朗基罗天生喜欢观察，并且十分擅长理解他所观察到的细节， 这种天生的情绪嗅探器和感知力在他年幼的时候通常表现为出类拔萃的直觉。

于是像无数面对遮掩搪塞的小孩子一样，米开朗基罗立刻冲着高他几乎一头的三个哥哥开始“你们又把我当傻瓜！我已经不是小乌龟了！！”

此举并未成功引起兄弟们足够的关注，他旋即使出Puppy eyes重点攻击多纳泰罗，即使别的哥哥对他的需求不予理会，多纳泰罗也总会在他的百折不挠下屈打成招的——这种戏码在任何非极端情况下都会给他的几乎所有稀奇古怪的需求开绿灯，且不会随着他们在一起的时间增长而威力减退。

眼看长兄抱起手臂倚向沙包，拉斐尔更是直接掏出了花生瓜子，多纳泰罗只得认命地叹了口气，转身向实验室走去，幼弟跟在后面一路小跑，欢脱的像是叼着老猫尾巴求食的猫崽。

事实证明，好奇心不光会害死猫和蓝胡子大叔家的好多个新娘子，也会害乌龟尾巴疼。

走进实验室的多纳泰用一秒钟厌弃了破罐破摔的念头，开始琢磨着是否放任某个蛰伏多年的大胆想法付诸行动，这个计划早在多年前就初具雏形，成年后的数年间逐渐演变成了详实的画面，在一千多个难以入睡的夜晚以一百种展开十几种体位和同一种结果的小电影，一遍遍安抚他由于高强度脑力工作与对某个兄弟的小尾巴思劳成疾而备受折磨的大脑，全程高清无码，立体呈现，每一个细节都细致入微……

多纳泰罗低头看着 被夹在自己腹甲和门板之间的小乌龟仰着头一脸傻样瞅着自己，完全不知道接下来要大难临头，屁股遭殃。 现在这块梦幻般柔软的抹茶绿色的洒满雀斑的面颊上掐一下，那对baby blue会立刻童叟无欺真情实感地浸出清亮的泪水，紧接着委屈地指责他手劲太大，辣手摧花。

其实忽悠米开朗基罗着实不需要什么城府，相比越发刚愎自用的兄长和尖酸刻薄脾气火爆的拉斐尔，逐渐建起高墙壁垒的自己，米开朗基罗这些年不论外表或是心智的变化都屈指可数。

又或者是他一有时间就会去观察幼弟，久而久之便看不出有什么明显变化，米开朗基罗 始终如儿时记忆里的雪糕，奶香十足和入口即化的触感不曾有过一丝一毫的改变。

多纳泰罗在无数次想象含着这根奶油雪糕是何等的纵享丝滑的极致体验之余，总不免怪罪自己把他保护的太好，至今为止米开朗基罗都不曾把那些死在他分铜锁下的敌人视为同类生命，当他聊起他在战斗中新发明的招式，那些炮灰就像是在道场里的训练假人或者拉斐尔的沙包，又或者跟pizza上的鸡肉香肠毫无区别，这就是他能继续当个孩子的原因。

若是哪天走丢，这只连地图都不会看的小乌龟大概就再也回不来了——

他缓缓推上实铁的插闩，反锁，

“Mikey，”多纳泰罗轻笑，语气温和，“ 想知道答案吗？ ”

还在琢磨这突如其来的壁咚到底是为哪般的橙头带小乌龟吞了吞口水，不明白兄长怎么突然之间就换了一副面孔——棕红色的瞳仁几乎与昏暗的实验室融为一体，和煦的微笑也在阴暗的灯光下变得幽暗诡谲，可米开朗基罗天生就是死到临头有问题都必须问完指标台词的类型，

“哦…dude，你真该看看你现在的表情，简直是要把我整个吞呃……”

40分钟后以上猜测变成了现实，以米开朗基罗走势震荡剧烈的智商来说，在那个裆口没意识到这是一道送炮题实属正常发挥，所以他先说了“Yes”，又在多纳泰罗危险地眯起眼睛时说了“No”，

以及，在随后说了很多“Yes”和更多的“No”……

只是用“吃掉”来形容这场盛宴太简单粗暴了，多纳泰罗一向喜欢更精准的描述，例如慢条斯理，例如按部就班，例如风卷残云，例如吃干抹净不留渣，即使米开朗基罗后来形容自家二哥那天晚上看起来完全像是第一百次第一千次干这事，可他真的没有看上去那么游刃有余，毕竟他在挑选体位的时候确实还是犹豫了一会。

日后即便李奥纳多迁怒于他，多纳泰罗也 不曾为过早采摘了这朵鸡蛋花而自责过， 这一夜极致欢愉的餮足享受是他自此无论落入多么穷凶极恶九死一生的境地，想起来都感到无比心满意足的记忆。

以上就是米开朗基罗的生理课全过程，他终于通过交出一血的方式突破了兄长们之间心照不宣的信息封锁，完全跳过性生活自理直接进入了没羞没臊的成年变种龟时代，迟到许久的发情期竟款款而来——

把满面潮红，浑身颤抖的米开朗基罗按在桌上的时候，多纳泰罗痛快地将那些“促进身高生长”的激素调节药水半成品一股脑扫进了垃圾桶， 万物有时，瓜熟蒂落，水到渠成。

米开朗基罗那仿佛随便长长一样的身高也终于找到了节奏，橙色的头带上缘终于赶上拉斐尔的肩膀了。当然这依旧没能改变他在家里的地位，也许到现在米开朗基罗都没意识到他总是挨揍并不是因为他是家里最小的一个，甚至不是因为 他基本从迪士尼照搬来的三观 。

看着自家幼弟在沙发靠背上划水的傻样，拉斐尔觉得这货大概又在用乱用词造句了，他不置可否地哼了一声，继续看他的漫画。

受到冷遇的米开朗基罗撅起嘴，伸手去戳那个红头带的炸弹，简单来说，就是条件反射性作死。

“所以颜射轮盘赌到底是什么鬼？”拉斐尔恼火地放下了《神奇食侠》，在手指戳上自己脑袋之前抓住了它，顺手在米开朗基罗的脑壳上弹了一下，

他没有花时间去思忖“颜射”这两个字到底是怎么跟“轮盘赌”组合在一起，又是如何从米开朗基罗嘴里清晰的说出来的——难道昨夜他正在跟自家兄长进行如上字面意义上的活动的时候，被偶尔吃手夜游的米开朗基罗看到了？

红头带的变种龟不禁一阵腹诽，他那中规中矩，恨不得睡觉都是平躺双手交叠合在胸前的大哥连做爱前都要确定纸巾润滑剂就在手边，又怎么会忘记锁门？

这么一来就只有一种可能了。

拉斐尔撇下一边嘴角，不知是不是巧合，厨房立刻传来两声响亮的喷嚏。

“well，Raph，要知道我可是比赛冠军，”橙带小乌龟眉飞色舞地卖着关子，突然从怀里掏出他那张掏空了锯末的鬃蜥盖在脸上，接着他像变戏法一般抖了抖鬃蜥，倏忽间手上就多了个冰激凌，接着陶醉无比地享受餐后甜点，等着拉斐尔的下文。

那只臭烘烘的鬃蜥布偶呢？

他又是从哪掏出来的冰激凌？

拉斐尔的目光不禁追随着幼弟在冰激凌上灵活跳动的舌尖出神，那丁点儿可爱的西瓜色柔软肌肉带着啧啧有声的水光，撩得他一阵火起，甚至没法专心思考是否该接受这异乎寻常的游戏邀请，以及附带的诸如“揍Mikey”或者“理所应当地揍输掉的Mikey”以及“如果Mikey赢了就更有理由揍他”的衍生游戏。

于是直来直去的老三没有把幼弟这故作玄虚的挑衅当成与平时别无二致的放屁。

反正不论怎样，最后Mikey要么是会被他按在地上，床上或者墙上天花板上摩擦，或者偶尔，只是说偶尔，小概率情况，Mikey会侥幸从他的追逐中逃脱——其实对于这种出乎意料之外的失败选项，拉斐尔自然是不会承认的，他总能想办法挽回败绩，反正只要守在冰箱旁边，Mikey总会出现。

所以现在，有什么理由能拒绝跟Mikey玩什么颜射轮盘赌呢？

他的幼弟欣然丢给他一只塑料转轮手枪，Raph记得这个小玩具。早在他们还跟厨房的餐桌一样高的时候，心灵手巧的多纳泰罗就给他们每个人做了一样玩具，Leo的是魔方，Raph得到的是不倒翁假人沙包，他乐此不疲地从早到晚，然后像所有小孩子一样把玩腻的玩具丢进床底，于是Mikey的手枪和抢Mikey的手枪成为了下一个乐此不疲的游戏。

好脾气的紫头带天才只得又给米开朗基罗又做了一个，好让他不再抱着自己大腿嘤嘤哭泣，妨碍自己看书学习。

曾经的种种历历在目，不禁让他这样的硬汉也有些唏嘘，可现在跟那时没什么两样，至少他一如既往地爱着Mikey，表现形式不外乎于揍他，揍他，和揍他。

这把塑料小手枪又回到他手里了，似乎比儿时记忆中要沉一些，米开朗基罗已经帮他填充子弹了。

“最先被颜射的就是输哦。”

米开朗基罗不知从沙发的哪个角落摸出来一颗糖豆嘬了一口填进了转膛，熟练地拨动转轮，让制动杆推着棘齿发出连成一串清脆的声音，他的幼弟舔着上唇把枪抵在头侧，想也不想就对准耳朵扣下扳机。

“咔哒”

拉斐尔看着那条湿润的软舌收了回去，抹茶色的嘴唇弯成一条大大的弧度，接着露出一整排嚣张的白牙，

“哼”，他轻蔑地了一声，要是Mikey第一发就把自己作死了，这游戏未免过于无聊。他举起塑料手枪，让微凉的枪口抵上太阳穴，扣下扳机。

“咔哒。”

他的幼弟耸耸肩，再次举起手枪。米开朗基罗进行的很快，每一次拨轮都毫不犹豫，好像预知接下来的每一发都是空包弹。他笑嘻嘻地看着自己的三哥，眼神锃亮，洞若明火。那表情跟他在蘑菇幻觉里看到的那幕如出一辙，仿佛下一秒Mikey的脑袋就会掉下来，从脖子的黑洞里涌出密密麻麻的蟑螂。

拉斐尔感觉握枪的手微生汗意，在缓缓旋转的转轮里心跳加速，毕竟左轮手枪的拨轮里只有一颗子弹，随着每一次空发，他感到久违的紧张，不是在战斗或者与Leo的争执中感受到的那种剑拔弩张的刺激，而是略带惊悚，贴着背壳内侧缓缓上行的凉意。

这是否是个阴谋，他的幼弟想要从这个游戏里找回20年来在自己拳头底下丢失的自尊？

拉斐尔斟酌着打消了这么个想法，但扣下扳机的手指却倍感沉重，

接下来是怎样的结局呢？

他可能会被颜料颜射一脸，或者，还是辣椒粉熏得泪如泉涌？

他发现自己被捉住了软肋，如果他现在问了，意味着他真的是怂了，如果不问，那他有可能会被捉弄一番。

可不论如何结局，他还是可以在最后的最后射爆Mikey。

思及至此，他欣然扣下了扳机，撞针撞击底火，枪口起跳，

“Boom——！”

子弹浅浅地射入Mikey胯下的沙发，离他的宝贝裤裆只有一寸之遥，留下一个吐着海绵的裂缝。

“啊…”

米开朗基罗微微张开了嘴发出一声无意识的拟声词，仿佛没搞清状况，又像是对失望的掩过饰非，红头带的变种龟睁圆了翠绿色的眼睛，惊诧地僵在那里——

从耳后自下而上撩起的狭长弯刀，利落地斩断了他紧握的塑料手枪的半个枪身，现在正贴在他的脑侧，散发着冰冷的寒意。

静默片刻，他听见幼弟发出一连串坏笑从沙发背上滚了下去。他的二哥轻啧一声，翻身跨越围栏，悄无声息地落在他面前。他身材修长，刚才倾身挺刺长柄武器的样子有一种锋芒毕露的凌厉美感。

“well，你这次玩大发了。”多纳泰罗平静地说，他绕过拉斐尔，将沙发上笑成一坨的幼弟提了起来。

“So？”米开朗基罗像只小狗一样拱出三哥的臂弯，给他比了个哈特，带着三分欠艹七分欠揍的表情，洋洋得意地问他，“Raph，是不是超~~~刺激？！！”

“Mikey……”冷的汗滴顺着面颊滑下，拉斐尔这才发现自己脚底仿佛生了根，一步都动不了。当他想起来他现在该做什么，怒吼一声转身向着多纳泰罗的背影冲了过去，他那向来知微见著又特立独行的二哥早已拎着那只本该承受他怒火的罪魁祸首掩上了卧室的门。

他只得咬牙切齿地把怒火发泄在承重墙上。

想起Mikey诡异的笑脸，拉斐尔只觉得一阵惊悚，之后是怒火中烧，当然大家都心照不宣地明白他们的幼弟是只属于多纳泰罗的禁脔，可即使如此，他仍然觉得得揍一顿Mikey，这前所未有的羞辱让他再次攥紧了拳头。

既然Mikey要玩真的，那就玩真的好了。

* * *

“为什么我刷个碗的功夫，回来就看见你在作死？”

多纳泰罗将头带撩至身后，倾身慢条斯理的将幼弟拖进怀里，款款摆腰，轻抽缓送，“你这样会把他弄死的。”

怀里的小乌龟充耳不闻，只是发出一串抽吸与柔软的嗫嚅，那娇嫩的声音听起来像是用什么乳制品熬出来的浓香，黏黏糊糊地贴在他的颈侧汲取温暖和快感，那样子和他小时候刚扎乳牙到处乱啃的时候没什么两样。

紫头带的变种龟抿着嘴唇，挺腰把想要蒙混过关的幼弟抵在工作台上，米开朗基罗 立刻乖巧地躺好，过了一会眼见对方没有生气的意思，又继续伸手不安分地往他腹沟下掏抓，末了还撅着嘴补充一句，

“哦，他若是真的死了也是他把自己作死的，而且他才不会死呢。”

“Leo如果知道你这么想，他会打断你的腿。”多纳泰罗扯出嘴里的泡泡糖，伸手拍在左躲右闪的幼弟脑门上，还给始作俑者。

“那我们扯平了，我也想夹断他的腿。 ”米开朗基罗抱起手臂，得意洋洋地撅起嘴，全然不顾他吐槽的对象还有一部分肢体仍然在他身体里，“还是说，你怕Leo怪你没有看好我？”

紫头带的变种龟难以置信地瞪着身下的幼弟狡黠的坏笑。 每当他的另两位兄长因为各种匪夷所思的小事争吵起来，又或者被迫在Raph的怒吼中上蹿下跳的时候，多纳泰罗的实验室就成了他绝佳庇护所，毕竟二哥从不会对他气急败坏以至于拳脚相向，久而久之多纳泰罗就成了幼弟的专职保姆，好在他总有无尽的耐心，再加上 平易逊顺 ，只要小心遮起那些阴暗面，幼弟也总对他百依百顺。

长此以往，对于米开朗基罗来说，投入多纳泰罗的怀抱似乎是一条康庄大道，唯一的康庄大道，也不知是命运使然，还是有意为之，他们之间的关系与从前相比多了更多隐晦的层面，但毫无疑问其构架都是以爱为媒介嵌合搭建的，根深蒂固，牢不可摧，以至于让米开朗基罗在这个档口还无所畏惧。

“Mikey，”多纳泰罗笑了，那笑容充满诱惑又无比邪恶 “如果你非要撩火， 明天早上 的晨练我也可以勉为其难代你请假。” 

他轻易地擒住幼弟手舞足蹈的四肢，挺身再次滑入那个悸动的入口，汁水淋漓作响，暗示着另一场狂欢款款拉开序幕，米开朗基罗的眼睛睁的大大的，里面有着某种欢快的疑惑和雀跃的挑衅，紫头带变种龟俯身让他们的腹甲贴在一起，只手摸向桌边的皮带。

哦，他当然有无数种办法现在就让这只小乌龟哭出来。

* * *

兄弟哪有什么隔夜仇，没有的，没有的。

米开朗基罗脑子浑浑噩噩，这个想法却越发清晰起来。他龇牙咧嘴地抬起自己屁股放在自己的专属座位上，感觉泄殖腔里被磨得发肿，即使被体贴地涂了药，已经肿起来的尾巴让把它收进壳子缝隙里都变得那么困难。他只得无精打地趴在桌子上，趁着大哥看报纸的一个劲掏沙拉盆里的水果往嘴里塞，坐等Donnie给他端上培根煎蛋和加了棉花糖的热可可。

近几年来，李奥纳多不光听修禅音乐在屋子里冥想，还在清晨蹲马桶看报纸，米开朗基罗有好几次找擦鼻涕纸的时候都发现报纸的翻页在明星八卦板块——

大概只有在这种时候，他会觉得父亲依然健在吧，米开朗基罗不动声色地想。

李奥纳多目不斜视，一边看报一边将玉米片送进嘴里，勺子里盛着的汤汤水水不见一点泼洒，他的手很稳，现在就算米开朗基罗扑上去，那勺子里的麦脆圈也不会洒出来半分。早些年当他们还没玩腻偷袭游戏的时候，米开朗基罗能用水球打到李奥纳多的脸，或者一口咬到他举到嘴边的勺子。

但是现在不同了，一切都变得不同了。

米开朗基罗撑起脑袋，眼角余光掠过咖啡机旁边的相片，那是厨房为数不多的相片之一，他用跟自己头带一样的橙色卡纸和漂亮的暖色纽扣作为相框装饰的父亲的照片，他总是把它擦的很干净，在想他或者不想他的时候。

米开朗基罗并不总是在醒着的时候想起父亲，这会让他记起父亲已经不在人世的事实——可怕的记忆在他脑子里基本不会停留太久，它们会被各种花里胡哨的玩意填满搪塞过去，久而久之， 沉痛随着年岁推移逐渐麻木， 那夜的记忆也只残留了些许阴冷的片段。

李昂纳多独自守灵，他们三个跪坐在屏风外。纸窗上摇曳的灯影将灭，不真切的私语仔细倾听却又悄然无声，米开朗基罗至今都不知道那一夜李奥纳多到底是在自言自语，还是在跟父亲的鬼魂交谈。

他还记得自己扛不住嘶声痛哭后的疲惫，在困倦的反复冲刷下浑浑噩噩，频频点头。一天一夜之后，和室的门突然开了，门框撞击的脆响将他惊醒，猝不及防对上长兄跟他如出一辙又相去甚远的蓝色…

米开朗基罗早已忘了当时李奥纳多的当时的表情，可他记得一个念头， 那个披着黄鸭子绒毯披风，手持塑料光剑领着他们在下水道里寻找斯莱特林密室的李奥纳多大概是死了。

李奥纳多再也没有提到过那夜的事情，滨户现任家主从此越发沉默，不矜不伐，偶尔出手却雷厉风行，绝无余地。

可太阳照常升起，安东尼披萨店仍然每周四都有打折pizza，Nicklood还在18点播海绵宝宝，新的反派永远都带着每日晨勃一样汹涌澎湃的激情企图统治世界—— 所以生活之所以是生活，是因为无论少了谁都依然会继续下去，米开朗基罗花费了无数精力和超乎寻常的耐心试图让他的三个哥哥明白这个浅显复杂的道理：

他一次又一次偷偷扔掉拉斐尔藏在床底下的啤酒香烟，放弃野人克罗纳德第二季的首播去不停骚扰没日没夜泡在实验室的多纳泰罗，他甚至抑制住在训练中开小差的本能，全身心投入在每天的训练上，这让李奥纳多能对他表现出更多的关注。

长此以往，他的哥哥们总算是没太多时间消沉，然后日子就在米开朗基罗突飞猛进的厨艺下彻底回归正轨了。 李奥纳多一如既往地带领他们拯救这个世界，此外偶尔阻止没能在早餐的嘴炮对轰中赢得胜利的拉斐尔扑向一心作死的幼弟，只是他不再跟兄弟们插科打诨，甚至跟拉斐尔的争吵都少了。

仿佛他到这个年龄就该日落而作日出而息，吃茶看报，打坐冥想，停止跟兄弟们毫无营养的嬉戏玩闹。苦行僧一般的生活不知对他来说是惩罚还是训练的一部分，米开朗基罗只好曲线救国，用桂花甜酒小圆子向李奥纳多的味蕾宣战：

看吧，并不是只有施莱德滚热的鲜血才能浇灭你胸膛里燃烧的火，食色性也，美食无法使永恒的伤口愈合，却可以填补他胸口里的大洞，而爱恨总要是以活着为前提的，总而言之，

“吃饱了才有劲儿报仇啊大哥。”

与米开朗基罗作为家里最小的变种龟所独有的天真烂漫完全相反，李奥纳多简直是被肩膀上越来越多的重负一路抽打着成长起来的，免不了用力过猛，迷茫在人生的路途上。

毕竟，史上绝无仅有的4只变种龟不可能像普通孩子一样读书工作结婚生子，且注定命运坎坷跌宕起伏。他们的生活就像是永远不完结的使命召唤，刷着怎么也刷不完的副本，有时候是X空间的克朗殖民，有时候是跟捞过界的纽约黑帮械斗，更多时候是各种施莱德，畸变施莱德，大天狗施莱德，章鱼香肠施莱德，老大哥施莱德，僵尸施莱德，小龙虾施莱德，这些棺材板像是从来都没钉死过的施莱德，用多纳泰罗都百思不解的办法屡败屡战地揭棺而起，仿佛这个世界就像是巴黎欧莱雅一样值得他们拥有。

拜万年吊车尾时光学徒的时光神棍所赐，

他们去过泥盆纪，江户时代，亚特兰蒂斯和6个月前的纽约，在不同的时间里追踪邪恶的尾巴惩恶扬善，唯独没去过未来——

通常情况下，什么子供番里的未来副本都像是某种充满希望的有趣戏码，可米开朗基罗唯一一次梦到未来却是一片荒芜，唯有烈日骄阳，沙漠黄土，而他平日里依赖贯了的兄弟们却不知所踪，他只能在这片死亡沙漠里煎熬挣扎，当这只可怜的小乌龟终于扑腾着软肥的四肢从噩梦里醒来，多纳泰罗正擦去他额头上的冷汗和脸上的泪水，棕红的眼眸带着怠倦的疲乏，

“这次是Pizza吃了你的尾巴，还是——”

“天哪，dude，我以为再也见不到你们了……”他一头扎进二哥的怀抱，力量之大几乎让多纳泰罗踉跄着坐倒在地，紫头带的变种龟微微讶然，继而垂下眼眸柔声安抚。

“不会的，Mikey，我们一直都在，”等了一会，他轻声而坚定地说，“我会一直都在。”

“你梦到过未来吗，Donnie？”

“恩，有过，”他轻柔地拍着幼弟的背壳，用手上的温度把它暖至温热，漫不经心地说，“不过你们都在。”

闻言怀里的小乌龟紧绷的身体逐渐放松，又变成软软一团了。 

“哦——我们怎么可能会分开呢？”

橙头带的小乌龟兀自喃喃着把脸埋进三哥温凉的颈窝，半响就没声了。他休眠太好，沾床就睡，雷打不动，多臭的脚也熏不醒。大概是因为他想的太少，得到的又太多， 脑子里除了吃的玩的和他的兄弟，再也装不下别的什么。

直到的米开朗基罗发出酣甜的呼噜，多纳泰罗还在一下下抚摸那个草绿色的背壳。

*******

世界总是充满纷争，并以此为动力运转下去。

还没咽下最后一口煮蛋，米开朗基罗就去伸手去抓拉斐尔的面包。 就算明天纽约炸了，克朗回归，毕夏普跑进下水道跳钢管舞，泰瑟兰盾把北京捅个窟窿，也比不过米开朗基罗享受没有拉斐尔的早餐来的重要。

突然间的惊悸掠过小乌龟并不存在的汗毛，他立刻用比伸手还快的速度把手收了回去。这强烈的求生欲来自于他对作死艺术越发精湛的不懈追求，在这二十多年来与拉斐尔的斗智斗勇过程中，练就出从细微之处嗅到危险的能力，那可是完全可以匹敌李奥纳多的敏锐直觉。

4秒之后，拉斐尔推门而入，仿佛早有预感一般直直地擒住了米开朗基罗的视线，细细过滤提炼那对天蓝色眼睛里的任何一丝可疑的狡猾和慌乱，紧接着那个受气的高脚凳就在他的屁股下发出不堪重负的呻吟，提醒厨房里的各位天干物燥，务必小心火烛。

空气中甜腻的味道已经昭然若揭，拉斐尔把沙拉盆拉向自己，一脸玩味的表情打量着龇牙咧嘴的幼弟和煮个咖啡也抽空啃书的二哥。

拉斐尔对于自家紫头带的兄弟总有诸多疑问和好奇，且不说多纳泰罗总能在无谓的领袖掉线的第一时间接管领导权，哦，这当然会让拉斐尔会感到小不爽，可多纳泰罗确实是个十分效率的领导者，拥有拉斐尔所没有的冷静和缜密，然后 用拉斐尔能听进去的方式让拉斐尔听进去拉斐尔不想听却该听的话——

相较于李奥纳多的独断强硬，米开朗基罗基本不着调偶尔冷不丁的直戳痛处，多纳泰罗很懂得如何让家里最容易炸毛的拉斐尔尽快“灭火”，

只要他想。

然而多纳泰罗并不总是站出来调停他和Leo的争吵，也许正值他心情不好，也许多纳泰罗博士正潜心钻研某篇具有划时代意义的科学论文，以至于他的两个兄弟几乎要掀开他们的房顶，都不能让他暂时从中抽身来解决家庭问题。

这是保持好心情最简单聪明做法，又或者只是一种无声的嘲弄和不屑，拉斐尔有充分地想象力能具象化自家二哥在说“你们不如干脆利落点一次性解决问题，别浪费我的绷带”那似笑非笑的讥讽神情。

实验室前的三层台阶散发出来的森然冷气和消毒水的味道总会让拉斐尔不自在，虽说不至于醍醐灌顶灵台清明，也多少能收敛火气。在那扇铅质防核辐射门后面，那些远超出他所拥有的汽修常识之外的各种不可名状的机械，杠杆，轮轴，皮带仿佛永不停息地嗡鸣，闪烁，摇摆，旋转，并对所有对这个世界不感兴趣的人报之以嗤之以鼻，而米开朗基罗恼人的笑声会淹没在由多纳泰罗的宝藏堆积而成的迷宫里，当他确乎丢失了米开朗基罗的踪迹的时候，他就只能选择退出去，或者走进去——

多纳泰罗最神奇的天赋并非是他足以撑起整个TMNT系列的637智商， 也不是次次斗地主都能把在场所有人赢得各自兜裆布都接踵而去的精湛牌技， 更不是 总能在最绝望的境地将兄弟从死亡边缘拉回来的一双巧手， 而是他总能让人掏心掏肺恨不得交根交底的能力，紫头带忍者 不光是家庭医生，他负责修复兄弟们的身体，和心灵。

拉斐尔很了解多纳泰罗的手段，他那从来都不把喜怒挂脸上兄弟，一向脾气很好，通常温言细语，偶尔让你不知道怎么死的。 唯独涉及幼弟作死捣蛋犯蠢发懒，多纳泰罗的偏心足以让拉斐尔觉得找他评理简直就是自取其辱。可他一个筋肉系猛男硬汉，又不能向Leo抱怨，显得自己“情商不足”，“实在是没能力处理”与弟弟的关系，需要他“敬爱的领袖和家长”从中“介入，调解”，于是这账兜兜转转，最后还是会算在米开朗基罗身上，让人不免更加火冒三次方。

“看来D已经‘教训’过你了。”拉斐尔不点明，只阐述，

“可不是嘛，我那么可爱，他总对于开发我嗯…乐此不疲。”Mikey愉快地接上话，他掰着法棍的手都在颤抖，不禁一阵后悔昨夜玩得太过火。

“呵，丫这是终于改过自新，更新了一下你那蹩脚的成语词汇表了？”Raph撇下一边嘴角，米开朗基罗自然不会说这么个新词儿是他刚从Leo的报纸上看来的，他狡黠地笑了起来，每当趁机放走多纳泰罗的实验动物，或者企图调戏拉斐尔的时候他都这么笑。

“你这么说显然是太不关心我了，最近喝了Don的生长剂，我腰不酸腿也不疼，一口气上50楼都没问题，现在还能倒背时间简史。不像你，Raph，人丑还不多读书。” 

“你到底有没有好好照照自己长什么样？”拉斐尔冷哼一声，极尽鄙夷。多少人说他脾气暴躁，容易擦枪走火，可没一个人说他长得丑，从来都只有他说别人长得丑的份，

“我这叫可爱，致命的可爱，”米开朗基罗立时反驳，“可爱他妈给可爱开门，可爱到家了！”

“丫记得第一次跟洛克斯代迪干架吗？”红头带的变种龟干脆往后靠了靠，手中银光闪动，那根叉子看起来下一秒就要脱手而出，他眯起翠绿色的眼睛，继续耐着性子跟幼弟见招拆招，“ 那疣猪指着你问是不是学校作业太少，怎么这么小就出来混了。”

“那你肯定忘了他还说什么，他说你拿着那俩叉子活像是祖上卖炒面的。”

米开朗基显然对于兄长指尖旋转的餐叉无所畏惧。 哦，他是真的没注意到沙拉盆里一个水果都没有了。

“Mikey，我们是一窝生的。”李奥纳多抿了口雨前的新茶，本着一碗水端平的态度，对于早餐时段的惯例斗槽，长兄一向围观多于介入，偶尔给予通常情况下处于弱势的幼弟一些提示，虽然大部分情况下都会演成一场闹剧。

“或许我们真有一只对于食用海蜇很有心得的祖先，苦于大海束缚没法一展厨艺？”多纳泰罗端起杯子吹了吹，“Raph,我真的为你感到高兴，这个梦想终于可以由你来实现了。”

“多尼，你哪天要是真被自己聪明死了一定不要求我救你，还有，” 拉斐尔仍然紧盯着自家幼弟，“既然坐冷板凳就闭嘴看着，等我怼翻了Mikey你再来送也不迟。”

“Raph，真的不考虑下卖海蜇给我们补贴下家用吗？”他家小弟继续蹬鼻子上脸，

“现在为爱鼓掌都能长智慧了，”拉斐尔放下餐叉，“你以前怼不过两轮的，现在都能怼的过两轮了。”

“oh，Raph，你这辈子都没机会长出来更多智慧了，毕竟你跟leo智商加起来都没有637。”米开朗基罗抢白，对咧着嘴露出一对犬齿外加后槽牙的三哥投以悲天悯人的关怀制杖目光，“不过你这烂脾气或许大概还有救，下次Leo给你补魔的时候，你可以向他虚，心，讨，教。”

橙头带的小乌龟只手托腮，另外一只手三个指头圈成虚圆，于半空比划了一个在场所有雄性变种动物都心知肚明的动作，

“他什么时候能倒背时间简史的？”拉斐尔拉过桌子中央的煎蛋，扭头看向安全距离边缘，捧着咖啡杯吹气的老二，

“我比较好奇你昨天晚上喂他吃了什么。”李奥纳多放下报纸，

“没什么，一些蛋白质而已，” 多纳泰罗啜了一口咖啡，半敛的目光透过苦香的雾气掠过李奥纳多，“大部分是蛋白质，磷脂小体，还有无机盐，醇类和乳酸果糖。跟你们平时晚上吃的那些差不多。”

拉斐尔立刻戏谑地撩起嘴角扭头看向蓝头带的领袖， 李奥纳多不动声色，回紫头带兄弟以讳莫如深的眼神。 整个 纽约下水道里也就住了4只变种海龟，大家的房间都两两挨在一起，虽说把耳朵贴在墙上地板上是听不到拉斐尔打呼噜Mikey磨牙说梦话，但如果某个屋子在直播《动物世界》，另外两只屏息凝神至少能听完鬼哭狼嚎的交配全场。

初经人事的米开朗基罗 第二天就捂着红肿的尾巴爬起来，固执地挨个把两个哥哥的门敲开，宣布自己昨夜“已经成年”，而且是“轰轰烈烈地动山摇地来了好几发！”，以后就“不是小乌龟啦！”，哥哥们务必要“以成年人的方式”对待他 ——

这种恨不得开了蟹堡王还要开分店，开了分店还要开全国连锁一样紧锣密鼓的架势，让 被米开朗基罗的喘息呻吟和啜泣求饶撩得整夜没睡的李奥纳多哭笑不得，忍不住怜惜自家这只傻乎乎的幼弟最终还是被处心积虑的多纳泰罗先吃掉了，着实可惜。

另一方面，师父仙逝不足一年，李奥纳多始终觉得师父的魂魄还在屋内游荡，不愿露骨的提及与拉斐尔之间那一层关系，觉得 在师父遗照之下，声情并茂高清无码的亲情出演兄弟骨科实在愧对亡父。所以他既没有多纳泰罗那样看似顺其自然实则费尽心机的计划，也不像米开朗基罗一般轰轰烈烈大张旗鼓——

24k纯唯物主义的多纳泰罗将其称之为“毫无理由的虚拟内疚”，毕竟死亡意味着肉体消亡，即使真的有确切科学依据支持灵魂学说，没有肉身载体，灵魂 也不可能存于世。而梦境更是虚妄的，不过是回忆以一种潜意识操纵下自导自演的幻境。

总而言之，人死不能复生， 世界是什么样就是什么样，你眼下是什么人就是什么人。如果这也不能说服你，不如换个角度想想，难道师傅不想看着家族快乐和平地生活下去？

所以多纳泰罗问，

何不尽兴？

在多纳泰罗眼里，早在变异之时就和人类社会分道扬镳的滨户良，即使没能在有生之年为他的儿子们创造一个能在阳光下行走的光明未来，至少教会他们怎样在这个对变种充满恶意的世界生存下去。躬耕黑暗是实事求是的生存方式，也是变种与世界达成妥协所能做出的最好的答卷。

何况不论是海龟还是变异海龟，其本身更是自始至终都不可能融入人类世界，惩奸除恶之外，他们存在的意义就只剩彼此，

既然这样， 何不尽兴？

不如自我地活下去，不如尽情享受生命，为兄弟奋战到死，也为兄弟快乐生活，

李奥纳多追问，那既然如此为什么我们都是雄性？

多纳泰罗忍住翻白眼的欲望说 ， 因为我们有前列腺啊 。

他们拥有完整的雄性生殖系统，在极端条件下更具活性的精子，远比人类粗壮坚硬的阴茎， 这件事没少让凯西羡慕嫉妒恨，多纳泰罗还开玩笑说捡垃圾实在不是长久之计，倒卖外星科技核弹头又不安全，不如用他们4个的阴茎倒模做3D打印的情趣用品给家族创收，说不定没几年就能做成上市公司了。

可 没有雌性变种龟，更具活性的精子和远比人类坚硬粗壮的阴茎是毫无意义的，何况这部同人里面如果出现性转或者玛丽苏，作者被火刑柱的几率会直线飙升。

那么基因存在的目的是种族续存，种族续存的方式是生息繁衍，有性生殖动物的繁衍就要通过性交，性交产生的性快感是来自于大脑基于繁育奖励机制分泌的多巴胺，大家都是巴普洛夫的小乌龟嘛

——既然作为天才海龟完全让他能够思考这种生存意义相关问题，为什么不能反其道行之？

于是多纳泰罗想，对于拥有“有能力认识并思考这个问题的大脑”的有智生命来说，性交其实根本不是以繁育，而是以性快感为目的的。所幸他们既不能也不想繁衍， 这当然与所有生物基因的延续使命是相悖的，可正是高等智慧让人类可以抑制作为动物的兽性继而更加自我地活着， 否则为什么会发明乳胶避孕套？

那么QED（易证可得）：

因为他们有前列腺，所以能够体会性快感，

因为他们是变种海龟，所以不需要顾及人类的道德礼法，

因为他们正随机选择两两捉对谈恋爱，所以他们可以滚到一个被单里，

而且因为他们都是雄性，所以不需要担心“搞出王八蛋”。

李奥纳多静默不语，表情莫名的有些纠结，不知天才这套解说之后是要先攻城还是攻心——他年幼便被挑选为家族领袖，思维模式早已被训练成用来寻找战术，逻辑，和心理上的弱点和玄机，久而久之就形成思考习惯。然而 二弟只是微笑，那微笑是如此春风和煦，童叟无欺，让李奥纳多不禁心底微微一动，毕竟多纳泰罗永远是最善解人意的那个，懂他身负重任，也理解他的苦衷，

多纳泰罗从抽屉里随意地翻出一管晶莹剔透的软胶，轻声询问，

“Leo，需要我给你解释下什么是前列腺吗？”

早在米开朗基罗滚上多纳泰罗的床之前，拉斐尔就已经跟李奥纳多纠缠不清，并且在很长一段时间里都以为李奥纳多在自己之前从未跟任何人或者兄弟有过肉体上的关系。毕竟在他看来 李奥纳多的双手只适合握着Katana，和风茶碗，某些极端情况下是敌人的脑袋，以及更极端的情况下，他自己的阴茎。

而擅长学以致用的李奥纳多，自然不会在拉斐尔的初夜给他任何提问的机会……

****

米开朗开罗在整个早餐期间表现出足够乖巧的避重就轻，始终让这场斗槽维持在发乎情止乎礼的可控范围内，他的计划奏效了。

李奥纳多没有问拉斐尔到底为什么让他一大早火气就这么大，不论出于何原因反正他就是没问，就算问了拉斐尔也不会说。若是换做他自己被 欺负了，绝对第 一时 间跑去告状。

你看，家里有个权威很多时候都让人没法肆无忌惮，但是反过来你也可以借此有恃无恐。

拉斐尔所敏感地发觉李奥纳多和多纳泰罗之间微妙的气氛，收拾碗盘的时候，他瞅准机会揪住了准备跟着自家大哥溜出厨房的幼弟，拽进怀里。

“你知道吧，Mikey，”他贴在大气都不敢喘的米开朗基罗耳边轻声细语，“这事没完。”

米开朗基罗当下就倒抽一口凉气，低着头一溜小跑出去了。

拉斐尔火气上头的时候基本以“你他妈”开头，以“干你妈”结尾，且不分敌友，自从leo立下脏话存钱罐规矩之后之后这个习惯总算有了些许好转，只是些许，要知道 爆粗口的拉斐尔对于米开朗基罗来说还算是可控情况可，而这样轻声慢语，仿佛牙齿间咬着钢铁一般的警告，他在有生之年都绝无仅有地经历过。

他可以先尝试惯例的法子，躲起来不让拉斐尔找到，或者玩汤姆杰瑞戏码让拉菲宣泄下怒火，但不论如何接下来的几天他都必须遵守一个原则，那就是绝对不单单独呆着，

多纳泰罗心知肚明，虽然没有允许米开朗基罗把他的全套游戏机搬进自己的实验室，但也没有无情到在幼弟苦苦哀求后拒绝同床的程度，可耐心如多纳泰罗，也经不住幼弟24小时全天无休的baby site。

“Mikey， 拉斐尔不会整夜藏在厕所里就是为了等着把你按进马桶里喝水。”头疼欲裂的多纳泰罗坐在床上扶着脑袋，试图说服小乌龟自己去上厕所。

“你怎么知道他不会，万一呢？！”米开朗基罗委屈得像是喝了好几口马桶水，

“因为他 今晚 在leo房间里啊。”多纳泰罗干巴巴的说。

“他在Leo房间里干什么，哦…” 米开朗基罗方始恍然， 扭头“刺溜”一声飞快地窜出去了。多纳泰罗这才闭上眼一头栽进枕头，长出了一口气，听着幼弟一路小跑地爬上床。

不行，明天说什么也不能让米开朗基罗睡在这了。

出乎意料的是接下来连续几天拉斐尔都完全释放出轻松友好的气息，甚至在组队自由练习都没有表现出要趁机收拾米开朗基罗的蛛丝马迹，晚饭后的游戏时间也完全没有露出米开朗基罗所谓的“即将把我断骨吸髓的邪恶的獠牙”。

又过了几天，米开朗基罗完全放松了警惕，不再缠着二哥，也不再试图在实验室门紧闭的时候钻进李奥纳多的卧室。

拉斐尔或许真的已经忘了这茬了，小乌龟自我安慰，觉得这几日提心吊胆不知少吃多少口饭多流多少冷汗，是时候放松下洗个澡了，跟多尼一起试试新的香草冰激凌味浴盐，还有香草冰激凌口味的小乌龟了。

米开朗基罗把乳白色的沐浴液倒在小尾巴上，一边拍照编辑彩信，末了加上一句，

你想把人家的里面也洗干净吗？

发送！

很好，米开朗基罗，你简直辣的一比。

想着多纳泰罗看到这条信息的样子，他咯咯笑着滑入浴池，吐出一连串泡泡。 然而这只2B小乌龟没有注意到的是，因为他的手太过湿滑，触屏跳闪了几下，名字兜兜转转，最终在另一处停了下来，

一键发送。

****

“一只乌龟跳下水哈，跳下水，被水冲去哦哦哦啊啊……”

米开朗基罗手忙脚乱地试图抓住脱手的肥皂，但是它像是注定捡不起来的什么基片道具一样，在半空中跳了两下跌在了浴室地板上，滑向了远处。

橙带小乌龟一个鲤鱼打挺顺道滚出了浴缸，踩着太空步去捡他的肥皂。可到了离香皂不到一步远的地方，他警惕地留意了一下四周的动静，这才飞快地捡起肥皂一个跨步蹬上对面的瓷砖墙，在空中做了个漂亮的后翻，窜进温热的浴缸——

“扑通！”

大半缸子水都没了……

他蹲在浴缸里屏息凝神半晌，直到确定这个偌大的浴室方圆3m内没有人接近，一定是他最近神经太紧张了， 他拧开水龙头，摸出屁股底下的大块海绵宝宝和他的橡皮鸭，接着刚才的调调唱了起来。

这完全怪不得米开朗基罗疑神疑鬼，跟3个都已经成年的变种海龟住在一起，捡肥皂这种事总会变得不像字面意义上那么简单，而作为家里最小的那只乌龟，诸如做饭跑腿，递扳手接外卖，捡肥皂的家庭重担责无旁贷地落在他幼小的肩头，米开朗基罗时常觉得集帅气与可爱于一身的自己承担了他这个年纪不该有的责任负担。

“咣当——！！”

橙头带小乌龟活这么大都没见过浴室的门能飞这么快， 事后他跟多纳泰罗解释，把这一幕形容为“那玩意简直跟克朗的阿姆斯特朗回旋电磁炮一样射出去了。”

米开朗基罗拥有特殊的命名技巧，高潮迭起的 的比喻修辞和 天马行空的丰富想象力，但在自己会怎么死的问题上永远像不知火舞的亲弟弟不知好歹一样缺少自知之明。

于是小乌龟期待着一场愉快的浴室play， 可他最终等来了横飞的门板，

和踹飞了门板的拉斐尔。

“Mikey！！！”米开朗基罗顿时感觉心跳像是在喉咙口蹦迪—— 来人头带 红的像白雪公主的嘴唇，眼睛绿的像白雪公主老公的帽子，

“卧槽！”橙带小乌龟登时吓得一蹦三尺高，

“我今天就要打爆你龟头！”拉斐尔火冒三丈，打算给自家幼弟拍几个buff。

“ 不好意思拉菲，今天不是安全期，我们择日再战吧！”事情发展到这一步，米开朗基罗自然不会傻到以为拉菲是来给他的壳子打蜡的， 说着捡起浴缸里的香皂一股脑地往门口扔了过去，

他家三哥自然不是吃素的，躲过扑面而来的香皂，愤怒之余还留了个心眼，毕竟浴室地板上全都是水，稍有不慎就会摔个狗啃屎或者四脚朝天，而幼弟会毫不犹豫地抓住你最糗的黑历史一刻拍照留念，让你在余生都流下屈辱的泪水。

要知道米开朗基罗 素有“静若瘫痪动若癫痫”的称号，事实上 他是四个人里面最灵活的那个，拥有绝佳的身体操控性，他游刃有余的贴着拉斐尔拳脚的边缘滑动，动作柔韧，且极为迅速，拉斐尔的拳脚虎虎生风，却总是与米开朗基罗的身体失之毫厘。

然而不论米开朗基罗如何诱敌深入，拉斐尔都守在离浴室唯一的出口一步之遥的地方， 论持久战，他又抗不过拉斐尔。 这个时候他才明白今日不是他米开朗基罗要被按在马桶里喝个痛快，就是要被拉菲按在浴室地板上摩擦起火，委屈得当下“嘤”的一声迎面扑了过去……

“你这个小逼崽子！”幼弟的 表情活像是交了裆费准备英勇就义，早就对麦式装可怜套餐免疫的拉斐尔骂道，当即一个勾拳，

“拉菲有话好说啊啊啊啊 ——”米开朗基罗立刻就像被马里奥踩了一脚的乌龟，一个托马斯全旋躺在地上转了起来，最后竟越转越快，霎时间从拉斐尔裆下溜出去不见踪影了。

米开朗基罗感觉自己从未有过如此敏捷的身手，只能说这潜能都是被逼出来的，他赤身裸体地在空旷的巢穴里飞檐走壁，几乎将平生所学发挥至极致，极尽所能在所有转角，缝隙和栏杆之间反复横跳，夹缝求生。要是Leo在，也必然会为他此刻表现出的机智鼓掌，

话说回来，Leo呢？

多尼又在哪？

他堪堪避过拉斐尔掷出的铁尺，一头扎进了道场，下一秒就被拉斐尔一把拧住肩膀按倒在地。

“抓住你了！”红头带的变种龟得意地吼了一声，压在米开朗基罗身上，将所有伺机反抗的苗头扼死在摇篮里。长时间高强度的追逐让两人都大声喘着气，米开朗基罗扭动了两下就干脆放弃了，他惊恐地瞪着拉斐尔，那双莹绿的双目像极了漫画里阿鼻地狱里的火焰，勾人摄魄又冰冷可怖。

香草冰激凌的味道随着呼吸被顺利捕捉到了，拉斐尔不禁疑惑为什么自家幼弟对甜食如此热爱，以至于洗澡用的浴盐都是甜丝丝的，那些甜的掉牙的东西无疑会带来龋齿和肥胖，用李奥纳多的话来说，”甜食会腐蚀你的肉体”，

或者这只是多尼的性癖， 他不得不说他喜欢米开朗基罗瑟瑟发抖等着挨揍的表情，他当然不是抖S，但mikey乖巧的样子比他傻乎乎地犯二要可爱得多。

以为三哥专门给自己留时间交代遗言，米开朗基罗沮丧地嘟囔了起来，

“好了感谢NIck官方感谢IDW感谢伊斯特曼感谢所有爱我……”

“闭嘴。”拉斐懒洋洋地说，

橙带小乌龟立刻从善如流，道场又安静了下来，只余两个人的呼吸声，来自兄弟的重量让他显得僵硬，现在拉斐尔正用一种非常不妙的姿势跪坐在他的下半身上，如果不是恰到好处的用膝盖和腿的力量控制住他所有能使用的招式，如若不是不远处的神龛里父亲的遗像正静静地注视着这一切，他甚至都原意遐想一番了。

拉斐尔有时候会有一些出其不意的举动，比如他独自出去的时候偶尔会给米开朗基罗带几个街区外才能买到的墨西哥卷饼，要知道他对这玩意的厌恶程度仅次于蠕虫蛋糕， 又比如说他竟然能藏得住火气忍了几天才报复，

或者现在这种情况，米开朗基罗始终没等到那顿胖揍。

他愣愣地看着拉斐尔俯身靠近，脸上带着微妙的表情，因为光线昏暗他看不太真切，直到拉斐尔贴的足够近，近到米开朗基罗足以感受到他的呼吸在皮肤上吹拂， 他才认出来了，那是饥渴的眼神。

他随即感到拉斐尔掌心的硬茧贴着他的手臂向下滑行，这是一个暗示性的动作。

“好汉饶命。”他呻吟着求饶，现在只有装傻能救得了他了。

“ 你是自己跟我走，还是我拧着你跟我走，还是就想在这儿？”

拉菲尖锐的犬齿划过他的锁骨，激起一阵颤栗，

跟他去哪？

在这里干嘛？？

他嗅到拉斐尔身上独有的气味，那是跟多尼截然相反的气息。 完了， 米开朗基罗心里咯噔一下， 从今天开始拉斐尔又有新的体罚方式对付他了。

他试图卷起仍然肿胀的尾巴，却只是让它在拉斐尔腿间扑腾了两下，旋即 露出即将英勇就义的表情 。

“拉菲，”他小声呼唤，“Leo回来了。”

“你又想跑！”

”不，真的，拉菲，要是让他看到，我们……“米开朗基罗信誓旦旦，

“闭嘴。” 拉斐尔干脆吻住幼弟的嘴唇。小乌龟微弱地抗拒了下，然后深深地吸了口气，悄悄地，好像怕惊醒天上的星星一样说：

“真的，他就在你后面。”

说完这句话，他立刻躺平装死，期待奇迹发生，拉斐尔屏息凝神，

“怎么不继续了？”

不知什么时候，蓝头带领袖就已经在那了，李奥纳多的声音和他的神色一样平静，仅听声音判断不出来这是暴雨欲来还是已经过去。

“继续啊？”

领袖倚着木门换了个舒服的姿势，他的目光从道场的神龛略过， 被压倒的幼弟 ，湿漉漉的尾巴， 怒气冲冲的拉菲，到处丢着肥皂的走廊，和充斥着道场的淫靡味道，哪一样都跟他立下的家规背道而驰。

拉斐尔很确认李奥纳多没看出来他一瞬间的慌乱，随即暴跳如雷，

”怎么了？“

背后大厅里传来多纳泰罗的疑问，李奥纳多冷笑，没有接话。天才老二架起手肘，摸着下巴，看着一路从浴室到大厅再到道场的满目疮痍，把自己的话接了下去，

“我猜拉菲把满身肥皂泡的Mikey压在身下，还打算做点什么，对吧？”

“你自己来看看？画面的冲击力更大一些。”

“算了，你把那只拉走吧，我怕看了会忍不住做更可怕的事情，”多纳泰罗摆摆手。

忍耐多时的拉斐尔立时火冒三丈，三步并两步堵住蓝头带变种龟的去路，一字一句的说，

“我想做什么，不想做什么，都不需要你在这指手画脚。”

“做都做了，还怕别人说？”李奥纳多冷言相讥，“怕不是你自己心虚。”

“ 今晚 吃披萨饺子都不用蘸醋了吧？”拉斐尔怒极反笑，

“饺子？哪里有饺子？！”

这披萨饺子简直比心跳起搏器还刺激，橙带小乌龟立刻连滚带爬地把头伸出来，正好目睹了惨绝人寰的一幕，

紫头带的变种龟笑了笑，顺手把打包回来的披萨饺子丢进了垃圾桶。

“披萨饺子你死得好惨啊——！！”米开朗基罗字字真心，声泪俱下，根本都不需要酝酿情绪。

“Mikey，十秒内进屋等我，你还有机会吃——”

“披萨饺子吗？！”

“不，我会给你吃点别的”多纳泰罗认真地摇摇头，

“吃点教训。”

米开朗基罗的脸都绿了。

To be or not to be continue…


End file.
